


Fliegender Holländer

by Saimerestinterdit



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saimerestinterdit/pseuds/Saimerestinterdit
Summary: 残破的灵魂各有所求。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 3





	Fliegender Holländer

**Author's Note:**

> 私设普通无骑士世界摄影师士x作家海，初见。  
> 内含引用与捏他。  
> 

-

门矢士和海东大树都已经忘记是怎么开始这个吻的了。

明明双方都是掌握了娴熟亲吻技巧的成年人，却在运用这些花招的时候像两个小鬼一样相互较劲。简直比因为吃不到哪个特定口味的巧克力就会哭出来的青春期高中生还要莫名其妙。

虽然说就现在而言，他们确实是彼此舌尖上最为合口味的坎特雷拉。

“我猜你一定日常有健身。喜欢的运动是游泳吗。”这个稍显漫长的吻结束之后，海东大树开始慢条斯理地解自己纯白衬衫的扣子，说出的话不知道是调侃还是真心实意地发问。

但是如果是后者的话，这也太蠢了。两颗在夜色掩盖之下短暂相逢，天明之后会再次去追求自己企望的世界尽头的破碎的心，难道还要想着询问对方身上的某一条裂纹是被什么东西所伤吗。

“你脱衣服的时候很好看。”而门矢士显然深喑此道。他的残缺是他的资本，而并非可以被任何人怜悯和试图填补的存在。他现在的目光里只有面前这个消瘦的仿佛濒死天鹅一样的青年，并且饶有趣味地想着，如果扼住他的喉咙，他会像古老歌剧里面吟诵的一样，发出绝美的啼唱吗。

在海东大树打算把自己像真正毫无防备的羔羊一样干干净净地扔进床铺里的时候，门矢士终于中止了他那沉默不语中世纪摄政王一样的做派，从那把完全不知道在酒店里的出现有何意义的椅子上起身，按住了海东大树试图主动把腰身炫耀出来的双手，并且就势把他按到了地上。

“我不知道你是喜欢这种玩法的类型。毕竟你看起来应该是正统派。”海东大树笑了一下，笑容比叼走以为从另一个洞口出来就安全的兔子的狐狸还要狡猾上几分。他的后脑应该是实打实地撞到了打蜡完备的硬木地板上，但是他却像是这样的疼痛不过是情趣地——凑近门矢士，叼住他已经松垮垮的领带结，然后彻底把这条绸带扯了下来。并且把这东西吐到一边的时候，还不忘评价一句：“料子不错。”

“毕竟这也是我最喜欢的一条，仅限于今晚。”门矢士点点头，半敷衍半认真地给出回应，然后亲手把这个似乎是当下世界赠送给他的见面礼拆开。

-

“听说正派的男人在和不是自己的爱人做爱的时候，都不会接吻的。”海东大树懒散着开口。他无疑是个最好的情人，不管是身体的殷勤，还是喉口发出声音的配合，以及诸如现在恰到好处的蠢话。

他们的做爱并不激烈，更像是例行公事。例行公事地插入，接吻，射精。

——说到底，这种的行为，不过像是偶然去到不同的餐馆，品尝一顿不同风味的餐食罢了。

一个人会因为面前摆放的食物不同而开始调整自身，就算有这样的可能性，那门矢士也不可能。他必然要这个世界为他而转动，而不是自己去适应世界。如果它们不接纳他——那就不接纳吧。门矢士只会挥挥手，带着里面还残留着仿佛来自这个世界试探的照片，去到下一个区域。一切都很简单，不是吗。

“那你算什么，喜欢说蠢话的非正派男人？”门矢士俯身去把囊括着心跳平稳心脏的胸口贴住身下这个男人的脊背，皱皱眉无声嫌弃了他过分消瘦的身体，和现在让人硌得慌的触感，并且揪着他发旋的一小簇头发，让他的脖颈使劲儿向后弯折的同时，和自己接一个一点也不舒服的吻。

“谁知道呢。”海东大树揶揄着给出回复的时候，也被这个一夜的情人毫不留情地重新扔回到床上柔软的棉被之间，这个动作比门矢士把避孕套的开口打个结然后扔到垃圾桶里温柔不了多少。

海东大树翻了个身坐起来，往倚在床头确认着相机内相片的门矢士那边靠了靠。门矢士挑了挑眉，可能精神上告诉他不应该和这种家伙这么亲昵，不过身体上还是选择了一动不动。

“好烂。”海东大树毫不留情地对门矢士的作品给出了评价，并且点着了从被门矢士扔在床尾的西服口袋里摸出的细长香烟，衔在唇间点点头。

门矢士把相机重新放到床头柜上，抬手抚上海东大树的小臂，指尖顺着他的肌肉走行，然后到达终点，从被他攥在手里的烟盒里也取出一支烟。“递个火。”

“才不要。”海东大树又笑了。

-

门矢士觉得这个男人多少有点神经质，或者说，他本身就是个疯子。

刚刚做爱的时候，门矢士摸到他的后脑，他甚至都能感觉到一点粘稠的血味，但是这个男人却还像没事人一样地能把嘴唇和身体都继续凑上来。不过，就算他是个把爱与死化为一谈，喜欢把做爱对象杀死在衣柜里的那种类型，门矢士自己也有足够地在这之前先把他的小腿胫骨打断的自信。

嗯，半斤八两的疯子们。

门矢士微不可闻的叹了口气，烦恼程度和被三岁小孩威胁你如果不和他玩，他就把你明天上班用的领带扔到厨房水槽里的时候差不多。

他低了头，凑过去直接用海东大树叼在嘴里的香烟烟头燃烧的部分点着了下一个它的同类，并且不忘报复意味地——朝海东大树脸上吐了一口烟。“我的烟很贵的。”

“但是很难抽，和你一样。”咳嗽完之后——鬼知道这个咳嗽里有多少装模作样的成分，海东大树丝毫不给他面子，直接扳住门矢士的下巴，把他强迫着拉过来接今天晚上的不知道第几个吻。

门矢士翻了个白眼，不过还是没拒绝。

两个人的唇都很冷，像他们的心一样。

他们的舌尖上都还残留着烟草的苦气，这或许是海东大树这次不如前几个吻那样持久的原因。

“你的取材，还包括这个吗。”两人分开、并保持到常规的安全距离之后，门矢士挑了挑眉，像是终于想起这个人介绍自己时候特意拿出来说明的那句，“我是个作家，在这里是为了取材”一样。

“你也会说些像模像样的蠢话呢，摄影师先生。”海东大树无声地笑了起来。“我可是儿童故事作家喔。”

“由你这样的大人给还什么也不懂的小鬼们讲童话？听起来是在奥威尔的小说里都不会出现的黑色幽默。”门矢士皱了皱眉，把吸到一半的烟直接按灭在了床头柜的边角上。

“奥威尔的书里可不会有这种玩笑。非要说的话——乔纳森·斯威特吧。他像是会把这种桥段用在什么国度里的宫廷御用儿童作家身上的类型。 ”海东大树转了转眼珠，衔着烟含含糊糊地开口。

“但你却是个喜欢做爱时侯被粗暴对待的家伙。你也会带着这样的痕迹去给小孩子们讲故事吗。”门矢士挑开被海东大树拉到腹部一半位置的被子，像是视察领地一样地看了看被自己或掐或咬弄出来的痕迹。

“与其说是给小鬼们讲故事——倒不如说，我是在我所讲述的故事里寻找什么。”海东大树若有所思地在燃烧烟头下方大概几个毫米的地方掐断了整根香烟，并且把它扔到了一边的水杯里。

“我没兴趣听你的创作心路历程。我不是小鬼。”门矢士抬手比划了个手势，像是要把这一段时间都从头到尾剪掉一样。

-

…也许是这杯咖啡的错。

门矢士打了个哈欠，小心不让加了双份奶油块的冰咖啡撒到自己身上的同时，把否驳的观点给出。

“…所以在你的那个故事里，你写了一个悲剧。”

“怎么会。到最后拉维妮还活的好好的，反而是塔摩拉受到了正义的惩罚。怎么看都是王道剧情，是吧。”

海东大树停下给热咖啡里加入方糖的动作，点点头笃定了自己的看法。

“如果可以忽略拉维妮曾经在森林里走丢的那一部分剧情，我或许就会信你了。”门矢士皱着眉喝了一口咖啡之后，把杯子推给了海东大树。…太腻了。

“有什么不好的。人们正是喜欢这种规矩内的逾矩，不是吗。”海东大树轻笑了一声，拿起门矢士的咖啡杯喝了一口。“调理咖啡的品味也让人不敢恭维，士。”

“…你还真是自来熟。”

“彼此彼此，士。”

海东大树说这话的时候已经起身，去把自己的唇，和嘴里含着的的一点咖啡都抹到了门矢士脸颊上。

而门矢士也只需要伸一下胳膊，就能轻易地直接把微小圆形下午茶桌上的随便一杯咖啡拿过来，然后把含着不知道哪个纬度阳光的咖啡豆做成的液体，冻在冰柜底层好几圈的冰块，廉价的甜味奶油，一齐浇到面前这个人的脑袋上。

海东大树一直引以为傲，能够像狸猫一样蛊惑过路行人的金色短发此刻也不过是狼狈而泥泞的杂草。在混合液体划过他的脸侧的时候，他甚至都没有眨眼。只是用和自杀者感受手臂上流淌的温热血液逐渐趋于冰冷的相似决心来任由了它们的滴落，然后抬手狠狠给了门矢士下颌线条流畅的右脸一巴掌。

毕竟海东大树是右撇子。

“好痛，海东。”门矢士只是稍微偏了偏脑袋，抬手屈指点了点右侧的太阳穴。“下手没轻没重的。你。”

“抱歉啦士，毕竟我的头发也被搞得一团糟。我在来之前可是刚做过造型的。”海东大树又露出了笑意。是世界看到之后也会原谅他所有任性妄为的程度。

“别说了这个了——来跳舞吧，士。这里还有唱片机喔。可以赌一下，随便抽一张之后这张唱片里音乐的主人是谁。”

“赌注呢。”

“如果士赢了的话——”海东大树重新凑过门矢士面前，像是什么刚刚从古董店里带着镇店之宝的蓝宝石项链出逃的见习学徒一样狡黠地开口。“之后要做几次都随便士啦。”

明明只是你想做而已吧。门矢士腹诽了一句。“如果你赢了呢。”

“士跳女步吧。”

-

出于公平，唱片的抽取是由传唤来的服务生抽取的。一晚的价格是这个价位，酒店内的服务生自然也不会是有多不知礼数的类型。踏入房间的一瞬，便会自觉让目光避开只松垮垮披了浴袍的乱糟糟金发男人，和虽然装束姑且数量齐整，但明显绝对并非他本意的黑发男人。

毕竟在他们决定按铃之前，海东大树和门矢士都还是没打算穿些什么的状态。

此刻，狭小而暧昧的伊甸迎来了短暂的外来者。而原本的主人们，也不过是在期待这个转瞬即逝的存在能够给后半夜带来些许乐趣。

至于谁才是那根肋骨，谁才是缺失了肋骨的存在，——这是秘密。

“嗯…那么就从唱片架上随便抽一片好了。”海东大树带着完全看不出量产性质的礼节性笑容给出了指示，“我猜是瓦格纳的。”

不过。服务生像是没有听到什么发言一样，保持着恭敬有礼的俯身姿态一动不动，直到门矢士开口重复了一次之后，才真正做出行动。

“理查德·施特劳斯。”然后门矢士啧了一声补充了答案，不过像是被海东大树抢走了预定的回复一样。

服务生沉默着翻过了唱片内封，展示出上面的花体字。

“Der Fliegender Holländer。”海东大树的德语发音很标准，虽然最后的音节因为掩盖不了的笑意稍稍有点走形。“你输啦，士。”

“啧。”门矢士摆了摆手，再次清空了这片伊甸里的多余杂物。“麻烦的家伙。”

“明明是士选的酒店，我还以为士一定会对这里很熟悉——”海东大树去把唱针放到唱片的凹槽内，动作轻柔地像打磨钻石时候滴落在原石表面心甘情愿被溅裂的水滴。

“来跳舞吧，士。”他又重复了一遍。耐心程度和不管歌唱多少次，只要能溺死水手们就心满意足的塞壬们不相上下。

“提前说好。虽然我是什么都会的男人——但是不代表我连女步也要一起学。”门矢士皱着眉脱去碍事的西服外套，只留下一件在这暖意和香薰都足够的房间里甚至显得多余的衬衫。

“更有挑战性，不是吗。”海东大树眨眨眼，流淌出来的乐声已经漫到了他们二人的脚下，并且攀沿着成为提出邀请者身上对他而言更为合适的外衣。

门矢士保持着皱眉的不情愿模样，握住了海东大树伸过来的手。

-

“所以说——在士看来，爱是什么呢。”

海东大树把一个拍子踩在赤裸的脚尖下，同时给出了怀里的舞伴以新的提问。

“你是什么三十几岁刚刚谈恋爱的老处女吗。这是什么蠢问题。”门矢士不动声色地看了一眼脚下之后，再次向一侧迈出配合的舞步。

“但是不管什么时候都不会过时，不是吗。”海东大树似乎是心情大好地拉着门矢士转了一个圈，然后重新跻身于房间内奔走的音乐洪流之中。“比如说——漂泊的荷兰人也会有爱吗。”

“对于他而言。爱是和生一样同等的存在了。那可是维系他与陆地的锚。”门矢士冷哼一声。“所以。不过是道具而已。再说，水手不都本身对海情有独钟吗。说不定实际上，他们也乐于在海上漂泊——而不需要生活在干燥陆地之中的，这些思想贫瘠的古希腊时代一样诗人们那自以为是的怜悯。”

“对于士而言也是如此吗。毕竟士看起来也不过是个‘Fliegender Holländer’，虽然是那种看起来完全没有靠岸念头的类型。”

“这个词什么时候变成形容词了。”门矢士佯装不经意地用皮鞋鞋跟敲中了海东大树的一根脚趾。“无所谓吧，这种事情。”

“真坚强呢，士。不管什么时候，只要你还是你——就不绝对不允许其他东西插手到你自身的世界里吗。”

海东大树在即将结束的间奏里多迈了一步，并且借着侧向的旋转——也把只是搭在肩上的松垮垮浴袍也彻底抛在了一旁，用最原本的模样，站在了漂浮在乐声云端的伊甸里。

“随便你怎么说。这样揣测别人不觉得很失礼吗，海东。”门矢士瞥了一眼比扔出去白茶花落地还快的浴袍，和面前赤裸着身形的男人。

“因为士看起来完全就是一副不需要任何人来爱的样子。自己什么事也能做到，什么困难也不畏惧，他人的好意和插手不过是累赘，反而会破坏你自身的稳定——”

海东大树猛地拽了门矢士一把，然后裹着乐声，和门矢士一起重新倒在床上。

“是自给自足的‘Fliegender Holländer’呢。”

门矢士忽然觉得有点恼火。于是凑过去狠狠咬了这个作家的唇。

“那你又算什么，儿童作家。在自己的文字里寻找着迷失的自身、通过掠夺他人的情感作为宝物、进而来补全自身的存在吗。那么你也不过是个‘Fliegender Holländer’。——只会掠夺的Fliegender Holländer。”

“不过。这算是爱吗，嗯，我是说——我是爱着士的吗。”

海东大树舔了舔被咬出印子的嘴唇，又抛出了新的问题。

“谁知道。你和一夜情对象讨论爱，简直比和妓女们谈感情还不如。还是说，你其实认为妓女们也懂爱情？”

“至少玛格丽特懂。啊，虽然娜娜不懂啦。”

“…这是什么新的冷笑话吗。好冷。”门矢士夸张地抖了一下。

“真过分啦，士，”海东大树大笑起来，不知道是在笑自己问题的愚蠢，还是门矢士反应的有趣。

“但是我懂士。不是吗。”海东大树瞬间把四散的情绪收拢起来，房间之内除却音符间自带的百年之前微弱感情的沉淀以外，冷如冬天。

“那么我应该懂你吗。——倒不如说，你有什么要让我懂的必要吗。海东。”门矢士冷笑了一声，唇角的弧度不比南极石温暖多少。

“如果我爱着士的话，士就应该懂我，不是吗。”海东大树凑过去捧着门矢士的脸颊，把他朝向自己。“毕竟我们这么契合。”

“如果每一个和我只做过一晚爱的人都有这么无理取闹的要求，我会累死的。”门矢士盯着海东大树的眼睛，一字一顿地开口。

“真不坦率啦，士。漂泊的荷兰人只能有一个爱人，并且相比较在陆地上安逸生活，比温室里的花朵了解的外界情报也多不了哪里去的家伙，说到底，还是能够一起航海的伙伴比较好，不是吗。”

“你的前提就是错误的。海东。漂泊的荷兰人也可以不需要爱人，只需要命运。这会是和你那个版本毫无关系的其他故事。”

“士是没有爱的类型吗。真遗憾啊。”

“你之前不也说过了吗。我会爱什么人才奇怪。现在怎么反而开始惋惜了。”

“因为我也不会爱嘛。”

“…一时间都不知道怎么评价你了。你是意识流现实派代表人吗。”

“那是什么。”

“擅长说疯话的意思。我胡诌的。”

海东大树又爆发出一阵大笑，门矢士甚至怀疑他的心脏会在哪一个瞬间，撞断他那看起来纤弱嶙峋的肋骨之后跳到自己的眼前，然后继续不休不止地大喊着“士——士——”。

“一个荷兰人、两个荷兰人，各自守着各自的幽灵船，然后腐烂在海上，听起来倒是也蛮浪漫的。”

“终于不去管什么爱了吗。”

“这也是爱啊，士。眼光不要这么狭隘，难怪你的照片都是些破碎的风景，和你的心一样。”海东大树曲起手指敲了敲门矢士的胸膛，像是在确认这里面的确有活物的存在。

“爱可以和任何东西相互弥补，不管是食欲，性欲，暴力，破坏欲，施虐欲。但唯独不可以和爱相互弥补。为了爱而爱的话，一切可就都不存在了。呜呼——简直是世界末日。”

世界末日。门矢士把这个词在后牙牙窝里嚼到粉碎之后还是没打算下咽，于是起身去亲吻了海东大树的唇。

-

门矢士不打算否认海东大树的唯一性。他和海东大树都是自成世界，无需任何外界与他人的干涉和感情弥补，自己独身一人，便可围观其他诸多可能性的诞生与堙灭。他们与周身的任何存在都不需要羁绊，但是就他们彼此而言——他们又是存在于此，且独一无二的第二与第三世界。

两个从这个满是芸芸大众的世界中分离出来，漂浮在氧气稀薄的高空无所事事的独旅者，或许确实有擦肩而过、也可能有四目相对的时候，但是他们也绝不会打破自己身旁世界的壁垒而去和对方指尖相碰。

门矢士只会嗤笑着移开目光，海东大树只会挂着礼节性笑意地摆摆手，彼此将“在这个无药可救的世界上，还有另一个与我同样类型家伙存在”的事实铭记于心后，再次归入各自不同的航行轨迹里。

他们是各自的Fliegender Holländer，也是唯一能够以爱为筹码，向孤独为彼此赎身的存在。

你看，多么奇妙。两个不会爱上其他人的怪物，却是彼此那颗已然破碎的心中的爱。

但是怪物们不能共存的。他们想必对这一点也心知肚明。目睹着对方的存在，就像是看到自己的二重身，镜子里的倒影，发烧谵语构筑成的恶魔，世界的毁灭。

-

“那么我至少还是人类啦。士。”海东大树离开门矢士的唇，笑得一脸无辜。

“你还能够被称为人类吗。”

门矢士像是被戳中了什么一样，连因为呼吸而致的身体轻微起伏都暂停了稍许，然后他利落起身，跨坐在海东大树的小腹——他的骨头真硬。门矢士腹诽着，并且把双手的虎口抵在了海东大树的脖颈上，像是世间仅存的天鹅猎手在猎捕自己命中注定的猎物。

海东大树只是眨了眨眼，笑意轻柔，连带着吐出的话语和气息都仿佛一碰就碎。

“别做梦啦，士。”

-

门矢士醒来的时候，已经是早上八点。

阳光已经灼热到可以直打在额头之上让人觉得温暖而躁动，唱片机的唱针还在孜孜不倦的阅读着凹槽内的语言，但是乐声经历一晚的颂扬也已经疲惫不堪。

在门矢士去把挂满硬巴巴奶油花的头发洗干净之后，他决定去附近的蛋糕店里要一杯热咖啡。不过门矢士也没忘记，把床头柜上浅碟里暗绿色的哈希什[2]给冲进下水道。

在柜台前办理手续的时候，接待员似乎也已经对这个带着品红色相机、总是独身一人前来此处的男人表示了一定程度的熟稔与默许，在接待员开具发票的时候，门矢士瞥了一眼大厅中央滚动播放早间新闻的屏幕。

“…据悉，七日前发生于■■大道■■酒店的案件目前仍未有所进展。已知且可以公开的情报包括，死者男性，金发，年龄30岁，死因为钝器砸伤……”

-

死是冷的。爱也是。

-

[1]漂泊的荷兰人(德语:Fliegender Holländer)  
，也译作彷徨的荷兰人、飞行的荷兰人。是流传在欧洲民间的一则古老传说。述说一群触怒了神而被诅咒的水手，必须永远在海上飘泊，七年才可以靠岸一次，也是幽灵船故事最原始的版本。在德文里（fliegend）是用来表示一种持续飞行的状态，形容受诅的荷兰人永远飘流在海上四处航行，却始终无法靠岸的悲惨宿命。  
瓦格纳以这个传说为原型，书写了歌剧《漂泊的荷兰人》。据传说从前有一个荷兰的航行者，冒着巨暴的风浪要想绕过好望角，并发誓说必须完成其壮举，虽作一世的航行亦所不惧。魔鬼听了他的誓言，就判了他的罪，罚他终生在海上漂流，直至世界的末日;他将永远不得解脱，除非他能找到一个女子忠心爱他，直至他的死日。每七年许他登陆一次，让他去寻觅那愿以忠贞的爱为他赎身的女子。

[2]哈希什：Hashish，大麻树脂。


End file.
